Call of Duty: Spanish Civil War
Call of Duty: Spanish Civil War, also known as Call of Duty: SCW, or CoD: SCW, or simply SCW, is a historical first-person shooter that was developed by Treyarch and published by Activision on November 7th, 2018. Initial game leaks where discovered in early April of 2017 and the game was later announced on April 17th, 2018. The game released on November 7th, 2018 and is the fourteenth game in the Call of Duty Series and is also the sixth main call of duty game released by Treyarch. The game is set during the Spanish Civil War and tells the tale of two sides with one being the CNT/FAI Anarchists in Catalonia and the foreign volunteers in the International Brigades on the side of the Spanish Republic and a small bit with Republican Soldier at the start of the game. In the game, you play as two main character Verda Arreola, a member of the Anarchist CNT and FAI, and Joseph Besselman, an American Volunteer from Toledo, Ohio who joined the International Brigade. It is the first game in the series to take place during the Spanish Civil War. Campaign The campaign in Call of Duty: Spanish Civil War is one campaign split into two with there being both a Catalonian CNT campaign and an International Brigade campaign, as well as one mission in the prologue with the Spanish Army. Summary The game takes place in Spain during the Spanish Civil War and at the start of the July 1936 Army Rebellion, where you and a couple other soldiers from the Spanish Republican army and Guardia Civil try to fend off Nationalist soldiers in the Seville barracks, but fail to and are killed by the rebelling soldiers. In the CNT/FAI campaign you play as a female CNT fighter called Verda Arreola, a Catalan Anarchist who is also an anti-fascist and supporter of the anarchist controlled Catalonia. And in the International Brigade campaign, you play as Joseph Besselman an American volunteer with socialist leanings. Plot The start of the game begins with you and some members of the Spanish Republican Army and Guardia Civil trying to suppress Nationalist uprisings in the Seville barracks but are captured and killed by the nationalist forces. The game starts a little while after the revolution in Catalonia, as you and your fellow troops, (Jose and Berto) head off to Cerro Muriano in southern Spain to help Republican troops fight Nationalist forces and stop there advance in early September. Verda and her fellow troops went around the rolling fields to take trench lines from Nationalist forces. While the Republican forces where able to take a couple trench line they would have to retreat due to heavy Nationalist offensives. Meanwhile, in 1937 you play as an American volunteer from Toledo, Ohio who joins the International Brigade along with four other men from around the world, Robert Attlee from the UK, Jack Douglas from Canada, Antonio Renzi from Italy and Alexander Nagy from Czecholslovakia. Factions Their are many factions with in the game, with the main playable faction in the game being Federación Anarquista Ibérica (FAI) or with the Confederación Nacional del Trabajo (CNT) known as the CNT-FAI, an Anarchist faction based in Catalonia with the believes of creating an Anarcho-Syndicalist society for working-class people across Spain. Another Faction being the International Brigade, a paramilitary made up of foreign volunteers from around the world that was supported by the Communist International. Many of the foreign volunteers came from countries like France, Italy, Germany, Poland, Soviet Union, United States, United Kingdom, Belgium, Czechoslovakia, Romania, Yugoslavia, Hungary, Albania, Canada, Sweden, Switzerland, Bulgaria, Ireland, and others. The International Brigades would fight in the Spanish Civil War until they where dissolved in 1938 Another playable faction that plays a minor role in the game is the Spanish Republican Army at the start of the game. Multiplayer